


It's my life

by K_Maltseva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Gen, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maltseva/pseuds/K_Maltseva
Summary: Vanya always knew that she would easily marry. What every girl craves. Until a certain point
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in English, so if you see errors, please tell me. I will be grateful

_\- I just want to live while I'm alive -_

Going down the stairs, Vanya noticed stranger in her father's office. For some reasons she stopped. Locking closely, Vanya realized it was a man. She couldn't see his face, but from the back he seemed tall. At least above it. 

"Vanya!" - her father's voice thundered. Girl flinched and run to living room. A moment before she saw stranger's eyes. It's green.

To get rid of embarrassment and not get caught by her father, the girl went out into the street. Half an hour later two men were sent to the coach at the gate. The young man noticed Vanya and called her:

"Ms!" - Vanya came up slow. She looked into his eyes and thought, she would drown in their depths.

"What's your name?" - the man asked her interestedly.

"Vanya. Vanya Cooper" - The girl stretched out her hand for a handshake, but the man surprised her by bringing her hand to his lips and gently touching her fingers.

"Five Hargreaves" - he introduced himself, - " Will you walk with me to the gate?"

Unusual name interested Vanya, but she didn’t show it and nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know that Charles has a daughter" - Five looked on her.

"Little who knows" - Vanya answered and remembered how she spent her childhood alone, because she was ashamed.

"Why?" - the question pulled her out of her memories.

"Cause I'm adopted" - she never said anyone about it. Everyone learned her story not from her. The Five's eyes widened in surprise when he looked on Vanya. 

"Oh, it explains everything" - he said after a moment in silence, - "I'm sorry if the question upset you" - Five smiled.

"It's okay" - Vanya smiled too. "How do you know my father?" - the girl knew almost nothing about her father's business, so she assumed that her interlocutor was Charles's partner.

"My father did business with yours. I came to fix something" - Five's answer was vague.

"Wait! Is yours father Reginald Hargreaves?" - Reginald Hargreaves knows whole city, probably whole country. Vanya was amazed that she had a chance to talk with his son.

"Yes, but it's not as cool as might seem. He was a terrible father" - there was disdain in the man's voice.

"Why was?"

"He died a week ago"

"I'm so sorry" - Vanya hoped she didn't offend Five.

"You mustn't apologize. As I said he was a goat" - Five stopped near the cart and turned to Vanya. She realised that he was much taller then her, because she had to raise her head to look into his eyes.

"Is it time for you?" - Vanya didn't want her new friend to leave. Communication with him was pleasant and easy.

"Yeah" - Five asked her, and Vanya thought she heard sadness in his voice.

The man was about to go into the cart, but suddenly he returned to the standing girl and asked her if she would go to the next ball. 

"Um... I'm not sure..." - Vanya timidly uttered. She was as such an event only ones and that was unsuccessful.

"Please! I really want to see you!" - Five grabbed her hand and squeezed her palm between his.

"Maybe..." - Vanya understood that she also wants to see him again.

"Hope to see you at Lady Bird's!" - Five kissed her wrist and hopped into the carriage with a smile. Vanya's smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day.

The dark silhouette in the window disappeared from view as soon as the girl headed towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?


End file.
